The Crow
The Crow is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Crow: Pestilence #4: 11 Jun 2014 Current Issue :The Crow: Memento Mori #1: 28 Mar 2018 Next Issue :The Crow: Memento Mori #2: 25 Apr 2018 Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Jamie Osterberg' - American studying in Tokyo. Possessed by the spirit of The Crow. *'Haruko Tatsumi' - Jamie's girlfriend. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Crow: Memento Mori #1 The Crow: Pestilence #4 Past Storylines Pestilence Curare Skinning the Wolves Collections Hardcovers *'The Crow: Death and Rebirth' - Collects The Crow #1-5. The Crow is reborn—in Tokyo. The spirit of the Crow is back, transfiguring Jamie Osterberg, an American studying in Tokyo and deeply in love with his Japanese girlfriend, Haruko... until the love of his life is stolen. The Crow must once more make the wrong thing right—but this time he might have to do it by killing his own true love... - WorldCat - ISBN 161377558X Trade Paperbacks *'The Crow, Midnight Legends, vol. 1: Dead Time' - Collects Dead Time #1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1613772750 *'The Crow, Midnight Legends, vol. 2: Flesh & Blood' - Collects Flesh & Blood #1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1613774834 *'The Crow, Midnight Legends, vol. 3: Wild Justice' - Collects Wild Justice #1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1613775466 *'The Crow, Midnight Legends, vol. 4: Waking Nightmares' - Collects Waking Nightmares #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1613776748 *'The Crow, Midnight Legends, vol. 5: Resurrection' - Collects #1-4 of the Image Comics series. - *'The Crow, Midnight Legends, vol. 6: Touch of Evil' - Collects #5-10 of the Image Comics series. - *'The Crow: Skinning the Wolves' - Collects Skinning the Wolves #1-3. "A harrowing story set in a concentration camp in 1945 Europe. The night train is being unloaded. And one of the passengers is making a return visit..." - WorldCat - ISBN 1613776101 *'The Crow: Curare' - Collects Curare #1-3. "Retired Detroit police officer Joe Salk was a good cop, but after a little girl's murder, his wife left him because of his obsession with finding her killers. Now completely alone, his need for revenge might just be helped by the young victim, returned and empowered by the spirit of vengeance, the Crow." - Digital *'The Crow, Midnight Legends, vol. 1: Dead Time' - Collects Dead Time #1-3. - Kindle - comiXology *'The Crow, Midnight Legends, vol. 2: Flesh & Blood' - Collects Flesh & Blood #1-3. - comiXology *'The Crow, Midnight Legends, vol. 3: Wild Justice' - Collects Wild Justice #1-3. - comiXology *'The Crow: Death and Rebirth' - Collects The Crow #1-5. - Kindle - comiXology History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: John Shirley. Artist: Kevin Colden. The Crow created by James O'Barr. Publishing History First IDW issue published in 2012. Future Publication Dates :The Crow: Memento Mori #2: 25 Apr 2018 :The Crow: Memento Mori #3: 23 May 2018 :The Crow: Memento Mori #4: 27 Jun 2018 News & Features Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Crime Category:Ghost Stories